Ineffable Delighted
by Harukieru39Z
Summary: Bagi Ciel, bertemu dengan sosok yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira bahagianya. Dan kini, ia duduk di dalam sebuah cafe yang dulu sering mereka datangi semasa SMA. Ciel menunggu dengan perasaan gugup dan gelisah. Ahh.. dia jadi ingin menangis saking gugupnya. Just a short fluffy one-shot!/Shou-ai/ENJOY!


Ineffable Delighted

Bagi Ciel, bertemu dengan sosok yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira bahagianya. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk melihat sudah seperti apa rupa sosok pemilik manik mata terlangka di dunia itu. Apa dia bertambah tinggi? Atau.. bertambah gemuk? Ah, tak mungkin bertambah gemuk. Dia, kan, tipe pria yang sangat _care_ pada penampilannya.

Dan kini, Ciel duduk di dalam sebuah cafe yang dulu sering mereka datangi semasa SMA. Bahkan ia duduk di bangku yang sama saat kencan—ah coret—duduk di bangku yang sama saat menikmati makan siang sepulang sekolah. Tepatnya di sudut ruangan dengan _view_ jalanan kota London yang sesak.

"Permisi, apa Anda sudah memutuskan pesanan Anda, Tuan?"

Seorang wanita berambut _blond ponytail_ datang menghampiri meja Ciel. Ini sudah ke dua kalinya _waitress_ cantik itu mendatangi meja nomor 8 itu. Tapi ia selalu mendapati jawaban, "Err.. maaf. Aku belum memutuskannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!". Dan berakhir kembali ke shiftnya sambil mengamati pemuda 21 tahun itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak datang lebih awal... _geez_..,"

Ciel memainkan tangannya. Gugup. Bahkan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia benar-benar merasa tegang sekaligus gugup juga takut. Ia tak tau harus bilang apa saat bertemu dengan pujaannya nanti.

"Ehrmm.. Hai, lama tak bertemu?"

"Apa kabar? Kau makin tinggi ya?"

"Sudah lama ya? Aku merindukanmu.."

I...Ini memalukan!

"_Geezz_!"

_Tluk!_

Ciel membungkukkan badannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Wajahya terasa panas. Ia tak tau kalau ia akan jadi segugup ini. Ini seperti sedang menunggu pengumuman kelulusan saat masih sekolah dulu! Bahkan.. ini lebih parah lagi!

Ahh.. dia jadi ingin menangis saking gugupnya.

_Cringg_—

"Selamat datang~"

Ini sudah yang entah berapa kalinya ia mendengar suara lonceng dari pintu yang entah itu karena dibuka atau ditutup. Tapi, sejak tadi orang yang ia tunggu sampai dirinya seperti ini belum datang juga. Kapan? Atau pria itu lupa akan pertemuan ini?

"Ciel? Apa kau Ciel Phantomhive?"

_Degh! _

Bagai napasnya dirampas, Ciel tak dapat mengambil oksigen. Bahkan rasanya tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat lama tak ia dengar itu memanggilnya. Suaranya masih sama. Berat tapi terdengar lembut. Tuhan..

Perlahan Ciel menegakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saking takutnya melihat pria yang selalu menjadi nomor satu di hatinya itu.

"Aa~ Ternyata benar! Wahh.. sudah sangat lama ya, Ciel,"

_Pik._

Ciel memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mata. Dan saat melihat sosok yang kini nyata berada di depannya, ia... terkejut?

"Se...Sebastian? I..Itu kau?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau lupa padaku? Aa~ kau kejam ya, Ciel. Eumm, pelayan!"

Mustahil! Sebastian yang di depannya saat ini benar-benat di luar harapannya! Sejak kapan pria itu jadi seperti seorang mafia? Luka bekas sayatan di pelipis juga beberapa anting di telinga. Ini... argh! Kemana Sebastian yang _stylish_ dan keren itu?

"Ciel, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Eh? Eumm... mi..milkshake?"

XXX

_Tluk. _

Orang bodoh macam apa coba yang memesan milkshake di tengah pertengahan musim dingin seperti ini? Ya, salahkan ke-_shock_-an Ciel yang membuatnya jadi orang bodoh. Mau bagaimana lagi?! Dia itu masih _shock_ lo!

"Ja..jadi.. kau benar-benar bekerja untuk orang-orang seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ciel penasaran. Sebastian sambil mengaduk kopi hitamnya mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"_Well_.. ceritanya sangat panjang, Ciel. Kau ingat aku pindah ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahku, kan? Saat pertengahan semester, aku benar-benar kesulitan uang. Aku berniat meminjam uang pada temanku, tapi ia malah menawarkanku untuk menjadi seorang anggota yakuza untuk oraganisasi yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Awalnya, aku ragu, tapi akhirnya aku bergabung juga dengan mereka. Sampai sekarang ini, aku masih aktif menjadi anggota dan bergerak di London bersama beberapa anggota lain dari Jepang."

Ciel terdiam saat Sebastian menyudahi jawabannya. Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang ini dia khawatir.

"Tapi.. pekerjaan seperti itu, kan, berbahaya?! Itu sama saja kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk mati!"

"Pfftt! Ahahaha! Aku ga takut mati, Ciel! Semua orang juga akan mati kok. Kenapa? Kau takut aku mati, ya?"

Ah.. wajah Ciel kini terasa panas. Untuk sekian kalinya wajahnya dibuat memerah.

"A..aku gak takut kok!" Ciel menarik gelasnya dan menghisap minumannya dengan sedotan. Ia bertahan dengan rasa dingin yang membuat giginya terasa ngilu. Ah.. dingin!

_Grep! _

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sebastian merampas gelasnya. Mengganti gelas panjang dingin itu dengan cangkir kopi kecil yang hangat. Sebastian tersenyum manis.

"Itu, kan, manis? Kau, kan, ga suka hal-hal yang manis..."

"Hmmm? Suka kok! Kalau itu hal yang kau suka, aku juga suka!"

_Kaaatss_— wajah Ciel makin memanas. Rasanya kini semua darahnya bertumpuk di wajahnya.

"..."

Penampilan Sebastian mungkin memang berubah. Tapi, sifatnya masih saja sangat manis seperti dulu. Sangat disayangkan saat acara kelulusan 5 tahun lalu ia tidak mengutarakan perasaannya pada sosok jangkung itu. Ia takut perasaannya tak , ia lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaan menyesakkan itu sendirian.

Walau rasanya sakit. Sampai sekarang.

"Ohya, bagaimana kuliahmu? Masih jadi si nomor satu? Hmm?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyeruput sedotan milkshake.

Ciel menatap manik ruby di depannya. Walau tersenyum pun tatapan matanya masih tetap tajam. Menggoda. Seksi. Keren. Aahhh! Tidak! Apa yang kau pikiran Ciel?!

"Ah.. eumm, ya, begitulah. Dan aku muak dengan semua itu."

ucap Ciel mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada cangkir hangat di tangannya.

"Apa? Kau muak jadi nomor satu? Kalau begitu jadilah sedikit 'pemalas' kali ini. Mudah, kan?"

"Hmm? Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Tapi, para dosen malah menegurku. Mereka gak ingin aku jadi pemalas. Mereka tetap ingin aku jadi yang terbaik. Tapi aku lelah dengan semua perlakuan istimewa itu! Aku ingin diperlakukan biasa saja seperti mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain.."

"Ohh, begitu? Hmm.. kalau memang begitu, teruslah menjadi nomor satu. Kau memang pantas, kok, jadi yang nomor satu."

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau benar-benar sudah sangat muak, maka jadilah nomor satu untukku! Kau mengerti, kan? Demi aku dan untuk aku, di segala bidang apapun itu, jadilah yang nomor satu,"

_Degh!_

Ciel melempar pandang pada sosok yang ehem, masih saja tampan walau dengan segaris luka di pelipisnya.

"Mau ya? Untukku lo.."

"...baiklah."

Ciel mendekatkan bibir dingin cangkir itu ke bibirnya. Apa ini bagian yang mengenai bibir Sebastian? Kalau benar, itu artinya secara tidak langsung mereka berciuman, kan?!

_'Tetap tenang, Ciel!' _batinnya.

"Ohya, setelah ini kau ada rencana lain tidak?"

"Rencana? Ga ada. Aku berniat untuk langsung pulang. Dingin begini mau ke mana..." jawab Ciel seraya meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Ku antar pulang, ya?"

"Eh? Ba..bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau pasti sibuk, kan?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Aku sedang ada waktu kosong. Ga boleh, ya? Atau.. kau takut dipergoki pacarmu, ya?!"

"A..APA?! Pa..pacar? Aku sama sekali ga punya pacar!" geram Ciel tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya.

"Woww_.. calm down,_ Ciel. Beneran kau belum punya pacar? Aku ga percaya.."

"Ikhh! Kau tetap meyebalkan, ya! Kenapa memang kalau aku belum punya? Kau sendiri? Kau juga belum punya, kan?!"

"_I do_. Aku punya kok. Sekarang tepat di hadapanku."seringai Sebastian.

_Kaaatss! _

Wajah Ciel semaaaaakin memerah. Tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jangan bercanda!

"Guhhh! Aku benci kau!"

"Hihi..Aku juga membencimu lo, Ciel.."

XXX

Akhirnya Ciel pulang ditemani Sebastian. Mereka berjalan melewati penyeberangan jalan dan trotoar bersebelahan. Dan saat-saat berjalan berdampingan dengan pria itu adalah saat paling mendebarkan dalam 21 tahun hidupnya.

Ia baru sadar akan fisik Sebastian saat ini. Entah dia bertambah pendek atau Sebastian yang bertambah tinggi. Tapi, itu benar-benar WOW! Mungkin memang benar bahwa Sebastianlah yang bertambah tinggi. Bahunya makin tegap. Bahkan tangannya lebih besar daripada miliknya sendiri! Me..mereka sama-sama lelaki, kan? Tapi, kenapa Tuhan gak adil?! Kenapa dirinya lebih terlihat seperti... perempuan?

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Ha? Oh.. di ujung belokan itu." suara Ciel terdengar sedikit serak.

"Biar ku tebak. Pasti apartemen! Benar kan?"

Ciel menggeleng pelan. Ia merapatkan mantel bulunya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Salah! Aku tinggal di asrama!"

"Oh? Ahahaha.. aku salah ya? Wahh asrama. Kalau begitu, kita jadi susah ketemu ya?"

_Tap._

Ciel langsung berhenti di tempat saat itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Dipandanginya pria yang kira-kira beda 23 cm dari tingginya itu.

"Hmm? Kenapa, Ciel?" Sebastian berbalik dan mendekati Ciel. Dipandangi manik yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sepertinya kesal sekaligus ingin menangis.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian bingung. Beberapa menit dihabiskan mereka dengan saling pandang memandangi. Tenang, jalan ke asrama Ciel sepi. Jadi.. tak akan mungkin ada yang lihat mereka saling memandangi.

Ehem, merasa Ciel tak akan menjawab dan ditambah udara semakin dingin, Sebas memilih untuk menarik tangan Ciel yang terbalut _glove_ rajutan tangan berwarna cokelat itu. Namun, Ciel langsung menepis tangan Sebastian. Yang tentu saja membuat Sebastian merasa aneh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa setelah 5 tahun berlalu kau masih saja bersikap manis kepadaku? Seharusnya kau bersikap jahat saja! Kau tau tidak kalau sela— argh! Maaf, lupakan. Ayo jalan.."

Ciel memilih untuk berjalan duluan. Sementara Sebastian memilih untuk berjalan di belakang Ciel dengan memberi sedikit jarak.

Andai Ciel tau. Kalau sebenarnya ia mengajak bertemu untuk menyatakan cintanya. Ya, Sebastian nyatanya juga mencintai sosok mungil itu. Padahal sedari tadi Sebastian sudah memancing Ciel! Tapi, coba lihat reaksinya! Dia sama sekali tak peka dan sepertinya tidak tertarik!

"Cih..!"

Sebenarnya keadaan mereka sama. Mereka sama-sama takut perasaan mereka tak terbalaskan. Mereka hanya bisa saling memendam perasaan masing-masing. Dan akhirnya, mereka sesak sendiri.

XXX

_"Ayo merayakan ulang tahunmu yang tertunda Sabtu ini._

_Aku akan menjemputmu jam 3. Kau ga bisa menolak."_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di benak Ciel. 5 tahun berlalu dan ketika bertemu kembali perasaan itu kembali muncul meggebu-gebu. Bahkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Buat apa coba dia marah hanya karena Sebastian bilang, _'akan susah ketemu'_ ? Arghhh! Hari ini dia benar-benar jadi orang bodoh! Arghhh!

_Slap!_

Ciel menepuk wajahnya cukup kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Fokus, Ciel!"

Ciel kembali menulis tugasnya di buku catatannya. Saat itu sekitar jam 10 malam. Suhu di luar bahkan mengalahkan suhu ruangan yang sudah berpenghangat. Mau tak mau, Ciel tetap memakai mantel bulu, sarung tangan, dan kaos kaki.

_"Jadilah nomor satu untukku"_

_Ctak! _

Isi pensil mekanik Ciel patah ketika tak sadar ia menekan pensil itu ke kertas dengan kuat. Raaghhh! Ini semua gara-gara Sebastian!

"Cih, sadar Ciel. Kau harus fokus!"

Ciel menekan ujung atas pensil mekaniknya dan kembali menulis. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia kembali teringat akan sosok Sebastian.

Tadi, pria itu memakai jas hitam; lengkap dengan rompi dan dasi berwarna senada dengan jas, dan kemeja putih. Ia juga memakai _coat_ coklat selutut yang tak dikancing, _glove_ dan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Dengan tampang nakalnya itu, dia benar-benar terlihat seksi. Kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti itu ya? Walau tidak terbiasa melihat rambut panjangnya, tapi... Sebas terlihat sangat cocok dengan model rambut seperti itu. Dia.. makin.. tampan!

_Drip. Drip._

"E..eh? EHHHHHH?!"

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Ciel langsung panik + teriak gaje saat mendapati cairan merah perlahan mengalir dari hidungnya dan jatuh pada kertas kerjanya. Gila! Ma..masa dia bisa _nosebleed_ karena hanya memikirkan Sebastian?! Gila! Ini pasti cuma mimisan 'biasa'! Ini _nosebleed_ karena kelelahan!

_Shaaaa_—

Ciel membasuh hidungnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Ini.. baru pertama kali buatnya mengalami _nosebleeding_!

"*_sniff_* Kenapa? *_sniff_*"

Cairan merah itu mengalir membuat pola pusaran saat larut bersama air yang tertarik ke dalam lubang yang berada di tengah wadah wastafel. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Masa dia mimisan, sih? Yang benar saja.

Setelah itu, Ciel kembali ke mejanya. Dilihatnya darahnya menyebar membuat satu titik di kertas putihnnya. Ah.. mau apa lagi? Sekarang semuanya sudah berantakan. _So, let's call it a day_~

XXX

Tanpa terasa hari H pun tiba. Ciel terlihat tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar di lemarinya memperhatikan pakaiannya.

"Arghhh! Ini ga bagus! Ganti!"

_Srak!_

Ciel bersungut kesal membongkar isi lemarinya. Ini sudah pukul 2 lebih 45 menit, dan 15 menit lagi Sebastian akan menjemputnya. Sementara itu, dia masih sibuk dan bingung mencari pakaian yang pas untuk dikenakannya. Jangan tanya kenapa. Tentu saja ini demi Sebastian! Apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus kelihatan manis di depan Sebastian kali ini. Soalnya.. soalnya, ini Sebastian lo. Cinta terpendamnya.

"Yosh... sepertinya yang ini,"

Akhirnya pilihan Ciel jatuh pada sebuah _sweater_ merah seleher. Ia segera memakai _sweater_nya dan mengambil _coat_ caramel selututnya. Mengancingnya dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian Ciell mengambil _glove_ rajutannya dalam laci belajarnya. Memakainya kemudian memakai kaos kaki dan mengambil _boot_nya.

_Drrrrrt—_

Ponsel Ciel bergetar dalam saku mantelnya. 'Pasti Sebastian' pikirnya. Maka ia langsung merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar datar ponselnya.

[Sebastian]

Ah.. memangnya sudah jam 3 ya?

Ciel kemudian menyeret layar ponselnya dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Ya?" sapanya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku di depan asramamu. Bisa keluar tidak?"

"Oh! Oh ya, aku sudah siap kok. Tunggu, ya! Aku akan segera ke depan!"

_Blam! _

Ciel segera keluar dengan debaman pintunya. Ia berlari. Ia takut membuat Sebastian menunggu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. _Nervous_nya kembali muncul. Kenapa setiap kali akan bertemu Sebastian jantungnya seperti dipacu terus? Deg-degan!

_Drap!_

"Maaf menunggu! Hah.. haa.."

"Eh? Kau.. lari?"

Sebastian mengamati Ciel yabg tengah merungkuk bertopang dengan lututnya. Napas Ciel tersengal.

"Hei.. kenapa kau berlari? Aku, kan, ga menyuruhmu lari. Tuh, kan, kau jadi sesak.."

_Pat. Pat._

"*_cough cough_* gapapa kok. haa.. gapapa.."

Ciel dapat merasakan tangan besar Sebastian menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Asmamu gimana?"

"Haa.. ga usah dipikirkan. Sudah, berhentilah menepuk punggungku.."

Ciel menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap lurus pada sosok tampan yang berada di hadapannya. Merah terpaku. Untuk sesaat mereka saling terdiam entah karena alasan apa.

"Err.. Sebas?" Ciel melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sebastian. Pria itu pun tersadar dan langsung tersenyum kikuk.

"Aaa..hahhahaha.. eumm, ayo pergi!"

Sebastian baru saja hendak menggapai tangan Ciel. Sampai tiba-tiba ia tersdar akan status mereka.

_'Be..benar juga. Kami, kan, bukan sepasang kekasih!'_

_Bets—_

Untunglah Sebastian cepat menyadari hal itu. Kalau dia baru sadar setelah menggenggam tangan Ciel, bisa-bisa 'acara' mereka bakalan gagal.

Maka, mereka pun berjalan bersebelahan.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Ciel tanpa menoleh ke pria di sampingnya.

"Hmm? Ke suatu tempat. Ohya, kau lebih suka jalan kaki atau naik mobil?"

"Ha? Apa?"

Ciel memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika mendapati pertanyaan aneh Sebastian. Diamatinya wajah si raven lekat-lekat.

"Eh? Iya, aku tanya, kau lebih suka naik mobil atau jalan kaki? Kenapa? Pertanyaanku aneh ya?" Sebastian menoleh ke si pendek.

"Oh.. _well_, pertanyaanmu memang aneh."

"_O_..._Okay. So, your answer_?"

"Eumm, karena aku terbisa berjalan kaki, aku lebih suka jalan kaki. Kenapa?"

"Walaupun tujuanmu jauh?" tanya Sebas masih tak percaya.

"Iya lo! Aku sudah terbiasa. Kenapa?" tanya Ciel agak kesal.

"Ohh.. hoo, begitu ya? Err.. gapapa sih. Hanya ingin tau."

"Hmm.. begitu ya?"

"I..iya. Begitulah.."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Akhirnya mereka berdua diam membisu. Mereka terus berjalan meninggalkan jejak tapak sepatu mereka di sepanjang jalan yang ditutupi salju. Mereka berjalan lurus, dan melewati belokan dengan mengabaikan sebuah Porsch sport merah yang terparkir di sudut jalan.

XXX

Ciel sadar akan sesuatu saat itu. Jalan itu, taman bermain, toko buku. Ini...

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kita mau ke sekolah,"

Sebastian menoleh sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tehee.. kau masih hapal jalan ini, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir otakku ini pentium berapa?" sikut Ciel. Sebastian hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa.

"Hei, kau ga bermaksud merayakan ulang tahunku di sekolah, kan?"

"Hmm? Kau akan tau nanti. _Just wait and see_, Ciel." ujar Sebastian seraya menyapu butiran salju yang hinggap ke kepala Ciel dengan telapak tangannya.

_Kaats._

Wajah Ciel merajut benang-benang merah muda yang terlihat samar. Saat itu ia sama sekali tak menolak perbuatan manis Sebastian itu. Malah, jantungnya makin berdetak kian cepat saking senangnya.

Tak lama mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. _Jackpot_! Dugaan Ciel memang tak salah lagi.

"Heee~ dugaanku benar, ya? Jadi, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunku di sini?" ucap Ciel menyentuh _sign_ batu marmer hitam bertuliskan London Private High School dengan tinta emas. "Yang benar saja.." lanjutnya.

"Yup. Kita akan merayakannya di sini."

"Kau ber—HUWAA! Sebas! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sudah, jangan cerewet! Sini biar kubantu naik. Cepat!" ujar Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciel.

"A..aku ga mau! Bagaimana kalau kita ketauan oleh penjaga sekolah? Bisa gawat, kan, nanti! Sebaiknya kau cepat turun!" omel Ciel yang kini terlihat cemas. Bukannya turun, Sebastian malah tertawa sambil berjongkok di atas dinding yang mengapit gerbang sekolah.

"Hahahahaha! Kau takut, eh? Tenang, musim libur begini biasanya, kan, penjaga sekolah pulang kampung. Kau ga perlu takut, Ciel. Aku, kan, bersamamu. Ayolah cepat~ Kau akan menyesal nanti kalau ada orang yang lewat dan melihatmu memanjati dinding dan meneriakimu perampok. Mumpung ga ada orang, ayo cepat naik!"

Akibat dari dorongan Sebastian, akhirnya Ciel meraih tangan berbalut _leather glove_ hitam itu. _Well_, walau sedikit bersungut. Dan akhirnya ia mengikuti pria dengan _piercing_ di telinga kanan itu untuk melompat turun.

_Bruk! _

Kaki mereka mendarat tepat di tumpukan salju yang cukup tinggi. Membenamkan _boot_ Ciel hingga seatas mata kaki.

"Sini, pegang tanganku. Susah, kan, berjalan di tengah tumpukan salju seperti ini." ujar Sebas memberikan tangannya. Wajah Ciel memanas.

"Te..terima kasih, maaf merepotkan.."

Jadilah mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Lelaki dengan _sweater_ merah itu berjalan di belakang sosok jangkung di depannya. Ia terus menatap pada punggung Sebastian dan dibuat _doki-doki_ saat sesekali gebetannya sejak SMA itu menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat wajah malu-malu kucingnya. Sebenarnya, rencana pria penyuka kucing itu apa, sih? Kenapa harus merayakan ulang tahunnya di sekolah lama mereka?

Tak lama, mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah mereka. Dan tentu saja, pintu gerbang itu digembok dan dirantai. Satu-satunya jalan masuk adalah melewati jendela yang—untungnya— tak terkunci.

"Eumm, kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian yang sudah lebih dulu melompat masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Astaga, Ciel! Kau masih tak percaya padaku? Setelah selama ini kita berteman, kau masih meragukanku?"

"Bu..bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya..ah.. baiklah. Eumm, bisa bantu aku?" dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu, Ciel memberikan tangannya pada Sebastian. Maklum, dengan tubuh sekecil itu sulit baginya untuk melompati jendela yang cukup tinggi itu. Mau tak mau, ia harus meminta bantuan pria jangkung di hadapannya. Walau Sebastian tak menertawakannya, tapi tetap saja Ciel merasa kalau dirinya ditertawakan. Ia malu. Pria mana coba yang selemah dan bertubuh sekecil dia? Dan ini London teman! Apa para pria berdarah Eropa bertubuh pendek dan mungil seperti layaknya orang di negara kawasan asia?

_Thud!_

Alas _boot_ Ciel menapaki lantai marmer emerald di bawahnya. Wajahnya memerah. Apalagi saat Sebastian meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan membelah lorong koridor yang lampunya tak menyala.

"Kau takut?" tiba-tiba Sebastian buka suara saat berada di koridor ekstrakurikuler.

"Eh? Takut? Err.. _well_, sedikit, sih." jawab Ciel.

"Mau kuhidupkan lampunya? Biar kita mutar jalan ke ruangan sekuriti. Mau?". Ciel langsung menggeleng dan mengatakan, 'tak perlu', saat mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Lagian dia kan sedang bersama salah satu anggota mafia di sini. Jadi, selama ada Sebastian, pastinya ia akan baik-baik saja, bukan?

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita langsung ke tujuan utama kita saja, ya?"

_Thud. Thud. Thud!_

Sebastian berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Ciel sebelum menggeser pintu.

Ciel hapal betul ruangan apa yang akan mereka masuki. Ini adalah sebuah ruangan di mana semua kenangan mereka terkumpul. Di sana awal benih-benih cinta mereka tumbuh. Dan di sana jugalah, diam-diam tanpa saling mengetahui bahwa saat pelajaran _choir_ mereka saling curi-curi pandang.

Ruangan di depan mereka ini...ruangan musik.

_Greeek—_

Saat Sebastian menggeser pintu, mereka seakan dibawa ke masa lalu kembali. Ke masa saat mereka masih berseragam kemeja putih dilengkapi blazer dongker dengan bis berwarna caramel di pinggir pakaian dan celana berwarna senada dengan warna bis.

"Waa.. kau sengaja membawaku ke sini ya?" Ciel buka suara. Sebastian yang sudah duluan duduk di depan grand piano hitam di tengah ruangan menjawab pertanyaan Ciel yang tengah mengamati seisi ruangan yang sedikit berbeda dari zaman mereka. Sekarang semakin banyak instrumen musik yang ada di ruangan itu. Bahkan, ada gitar listrik!

"Ya, Ciel. Kau tau, kan, ini tempat favorit kita. Bahkan sepulang sekolah kadang kita menghabiskan waktu di ruangan ini. Kau juga masih ingat saat kita membolos pelajaran sir Arthur, kan?"

"Ya. Aku ingat. Dan kita langsung ketauan karena dia tau kita akan berada di ruangan ini." sambung Ciel yang ikut duduk di samping Sebastian. Kini kedua tanga mereka tepat berada di atas tuts piano. Kepala mereka menunduk. Sebastian terlihat tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sementara Ciel, ia terlihat malu-malu. Matanya menyayu.

"Masih ingat, kan?"

Ciel mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sebastian. Sejenak ia tertegun pada senyum Sebastian yang mengingatkannya pada masa-masa indah SMAnya. Senyum itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini senyum itu jauh membuat dirinya terpukau oleh ketampanan sosok jangkung itu.

"_One.. two_—"

_Ding!_

Tepat saat hendak ke hitungan ke tiga, bunyi nada merdu terdengar mengalun menggema di ruangan yang mereka tempati berdua. Ciel sebagai tangan kanan, dan Sebastian sebagai tangan kiri. Mereka terlihat serius dan hati-hati sekali menekan tuts piano. Sebastian, bahkan, Ciel, mereka berdua terkejut dengan hal yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Setelah sekian lama tak menyentuh piano, tak disangka-sangka mereka masih mengingat dengan jelas tuts apa saja yang harus mereka tekan. Ini.. nada-nada lembut yang mereka ciptakan sendiri saat sepulang sekolah 5 tahun yang lalu itu, benar-benar membangkitkan kenangan mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Nada terakhir terdengar memecah keheninangan. Setelah sebuah melodi yang sedikit melankolis itu, mereka saling temu pandang. Dan tanpa sadar, jarak mereka semakin menipis. Menipis dan semakin menipis hingga tak menyisakan jarak antara mereka.

Mungkin karena suasana yang memang mendukung dan _timing_ yang pas, sehingga Ciel bahkan terbawa suasana untuk menerima ciuman yang diberikan Sebastian. Menerima bibir Sebastian yang memagut bibirnya mesra. Bahkan membuat rongga mulutnya terasa hangat saat lidah Sebastian menjamah seisi rongga mulutnya.

Sampai ia tersadar saat sikunya menekan tuts piano yang membuat kedua insan tersebut membuka kelopak mata masing-masing.

_*chu*_

Masih dengan memandang manik azure Ciel, Sebastian melepas bibirnya dari bibir pemuda berwajah oval yang terlihat sangat _shock_ itu. Mereka masih saling memandangi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Ciel mematung menatap sosok yang merebut kesucian bibirnya.

"Ciel? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian menyentuh pipi Ciel dengan ibu jarinya. Ciel terlihat tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dirinya marah. Malah sebaliknya, ia terlihat gugup dengan wajah bersemunya. Tangannya beralih menggenggam lengan Sebastian yang terbalut _coat_.

"A..apa itu artinya.. kau menyukaiku, Sebastian?" tanyanya gugup. Sebastian sempat terdiam, namun segera setelah itu ia mengembangkan senyum dan menarik Ciel untuk membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Bahkan saat masih SMA dulu. Aku selalu memujamu. Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Kuharap ini bisa menjadi kado terindah untukmu."

_Degh!_

Jantung Ciel seakan berhenti detik itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas bagai _jelly_. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Sebastian terasa tanpa ia sadar, bahkan ia menangis saking senangnya. Ya, ini akan menjadi kado terindah untuknya.

"Un! Aku juga mencintaimu, Sebastian! Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar tak akan melupakan kado paling bahagia ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

Dan begitulah. Akhirnya perasaan mereka tersampaikan. Tak ada lagi perasaan sesak yang membuat dada mereka terasa berdenyut sakit. Sekarang mereka bisa tersenyum bahagia. Dan setelah pelukan itu, mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka. _Well_, ciuman pertama Ciel, rasanya seperti permen mint kesukaannya.

~ Ineffable Delighted ~

Sepanjang jalan, tangan dua insan yang sedang berbahagia itu terus bertautan. Tak ada yang berniat untuk saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Walau mereka tak banyak berbicara, tapi mata mereka sesekali saling mencuri pandang. Dan setelah itu, mereka akan senyum-senyum kecil atau tertawa pelan dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"_Say_, Ciel. Apa kau yakin mau bersamaku? Kau tau, aku menjalani kehidupan yang berbahaya. Aku ga yakin kalau hidupku akan bertahan lama, karena kepalaku menjadi incaran para mafia lain. Mungkin, setelah ini mereka juga akan mengincarmu. Tapi, tenang saja! Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku berjanji."

Ciel sempat diam sejenak. Setelah mencari-cari kata yang tepat, akhirnya ia mulai berbicara.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sebastian. Kau bilang kepalamu menjadi incaran para mafia. Tapi, sampai sekarang kau masih hidup, kan? Aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang akan terjadi—ah, tidak! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan hidup dan mati bersamamu."

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Sebastian mengembangkan senyumnya lalu menarik Ciel ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk pria mungil itu dengan sangat erat. Hidung lancipnya menyesap aroma floral dari surai keabuan Ciel.

"Terima kasih, Ciel. Kau memberiku kekuatan. Aku ga akan membiarkanmu terluka. Aku mencintaimu."

Cup.

Sebastian memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Ciel. Si pendek tersenyum. Lalu, dengan malu-malu, tangan mungilnya membalas pelukan si jangkung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sebastian"

Di tepi jalan yang sepi itu, di bawah pohon acacia yang meranggas, si raven merendahkan kepalanya, dan si _short bob _berjinjit dengan ujung kakinya. Di bulan Desember yang putih itu, hati mereka bersatu.

XXX

'llo! Another one-shot dengan plot yang udah biasa. Sebenarnya saya berniat untuk buat multiple chapter. Tapi, keadaan memaksa saya untuk buat one-shot. #PLAK

Saya ingin memberikan kesan cinta yang eumm, gimana ya bilangnya. Terpendam? Tak tersampaikan? Entahlah. Pokoknya, mungkin salah satu dari kalian pernah merasakan hal yang sama kayak Ciel rasakan di sini! Memendam cinta dengan salah satu teman sekolah kalian. Terus pas reunian gitu pas ketemu sama si gebetan itu rasanyaaa... AAAA! Gitu deh :v #PLAK

Oke, ga perlu banyak bacot. GIMME YOUR OPINION OR ADVICE BY REVIEW THIS FIC! DON'T FORGET TO ALWAYS SUPPORT ME! THANK YOU SO SO ~


End file.
